I Think This Is It?: An iCarly Movie
by FSfanforlife
Summary: Set in the real world where the iCarly show is a tv show on Nick. Jennette and Miranda are best friends each with a secret that would ruin them if the secrets were revealed. Will be rated M for language, sex, drama, and angst.
1. Trailer

**When One Dares To Be Who She Is...**

_"Jennette look I need you to not to say anything to them tomorrow" Miranda tells her co-star/friend_

**While The Other Prepares For The End...**

_"Carl's don't worry I'll...I'll...CUT" The blond walks of the stage, "I can't do this right now"_

_"Jenny what the hell you don't say cut in the middle of a shoot" Her co-star follows her._

_"No I need to be alone" She turns to the other girl with a sad frown and walks off._

**When A Picture Changes Both Of There Life's Forever...**

_"Miranda is it true what the tabloids are printing" The bolding man angerly throws down a copy of Teen People, "Are you gay?" he ask leaning on the desk._

_Miranda looks at him then back down "yes" she says._

_"Then I hate to tell you this but...You're Fired!" He yells at her making her cry, "Get out of my office" he sits down at his desk as she leaves quickly._

**The Two Will Have A Choice To Make...**

_"Jen I'm sorry but I can't do this you...you...YOU RUINED MY LIFE" She slams the door leaving the blond staring at the door in a sadden shock._

_"Randa" she falls to her knees and begins to cry loudly._

**Will They Choose To Live As Themselves...**

_"I love her so much mom" The blond smile's against her mother's shoulder._

_"Honey" She pulls away and looks into her daughters eyes, "I love you and want you to be happy even if I don't like that you're gay I will always love and accept you" She smiles and kisses her daughters forehead._

**Or Live They Choose To Live As Other's Want Them To...**

_"Yes Nathan I'd love to go out with you" She tells her co-star with a fake smile and to that he smiles and kisses her on the cheek then walks out of the room, "See I'm not gay just..." she pauses to take a deep breath "Jennette" she says agian with the fake smile._

_"Okay I'm sorry I believed those stupid tabloids" He says and picks up his phone, "Now if you can please exit my office I got a phone meeting I'm late for. Miranda nods and exits the room._

**What Will The iCarly Stars Choose...**

_"God I love you so much" She smiles leaning into hug her best friend._

_"Yeah" She hugs her back tightly._

**Coming This Fall...**

_"iCarly's making a movie...We're making a movie...WE'RE GETTING A MOVIE!" The four all say in unison as they start to dance around wildly._

**iThink This Is It?: An iCarly Movie.**


	2. Jennette's Story Pt 1

"Rinda why...why are we doing this?" Jennette McCurdy begins looking around at the two crowds, to one side they see people chanting and holding signs saying "God Hates Gays". To the other people chant and hold sighs "Gay is the way", they smile at one another as they take hands and walk up the steps to the courthouse.

"We'll win the case" Miranda Cosgrove repeats more to herself then Jennette as they are lead into the courtroom. They take a seat beside their lawyer, Anthony Tompkins.

"All Rise for Judge Amanda Summers" The bailiff states, everyone stands as a woman that looks to be in her early fifties walks out, "You may be seated" he states after the judge sits.

After a few moments of looking at paper work Amanda looks up "Today's case is...a new one in my book...Mr. Tompkins, Mrs. Andrews please approach the stand" The two lawyers stand and approach the stand and talk softly with the Judge.

Jennette squeezes Miranda's hand nervously as she remembers how it came to this.

**5 Months Earlier...**

The set of iCarly was a blur as camera men and the director hurried get's ready for the shoot, "iCarly scene 7 take 4" a short man says as the camera's roll and Miranda enters the iCarly studio "SAM...FREDDIE" she squeels excitedly. Jennette who's sitting in a bean bag chair flossing her toes with Nathan's computer cable "what's up Carl's" he tilts her head back looking at her best friend.

"What's up" Nathan walks out from behind the set and looks at Jennette "Sam that's my computer cable" he pouts looking at her.

"Yeah and my athlete's foot is itching" she says not looking to stop.

"Will you two shut up and listen...I just got a letter in the mail stating that a production company saying that...THEY WANNA MAKE AN ICARLY MOVIE!" she screams excitedly as the crowd cheers.

"What really" Jennette jumps up and looks at the letter "OH MY GOD...ICARLY'S GETTING A MOVIE" she throws her arms out hitting Nathan "sorry...don't get in my way" she grins as he gets off the ground rubbing him chin.

"When we make this movie I'm editing you out" He says annoyed but smiles "WE'RE GETTING A MOVIE"

"Hey what's up I can hear you guys all the way from the lobby" Jerry Trainor, ask entering

"Spencer iCarly's getting a movie" Miranda states hugging him

"Really!" He hugs her back and the four smile at one another. "iCarly's making a movie...We're making a movie...WE'RE GETTING A MOVIE!" The four all say in unison as they start to dance around wildly.

"Scene" The director yells and the four stop "great scene you guys I think that'll be the day" he says walking to one of the writers.

"Alright well Jenny you still coming over tonight" Miranda ask looking at her friend with a smile.

"Yeah but Mom has another appointment so I'm going to go with her" she gives a soft smile and hugs Nathan and Jerry before looking at Miranda "but movie night" she nods and looks at Jerry and Nathan "Jer Nate don't pull a Charlie Sheen" she winks at them before walking off back to her dressing room.

"Charlie Sheen...really...if anybody's going to do that it's you, Marinda" Nathan chuckles walking to talk to his brother Kevin.

"Well kiddo I gotta go so you and Jen have fun tonight but I'm going to go have a little fun" Jerry says hugging her, "and don't forget to be here tomorrow afternoon" he pats her back before pulling away to head to his changing room.

Miranda smiles and walks to her dressing room to change when her cell phone rings, "Hello" she answers.

_"Randa...mindmeeting up at the hospital in an hour then after we can...you know"_

She smiles and bites her lip a little "Yeah that'd be fine...want me to grab something special" she glances around to make sure no one can hear her as she nears the dressing room

_"Our favorite toy" _comes Jennette's seductive reply

Miranda goes weak at the knees a little but enters her dressing room before falling on the couch, "god you're really going to try to do this to me when you're not even here" she giggles a little

_"Yeah because it's fun teasing you"_

"Alright I guess I'll head home and pack for the night...you want me to bring some dinner" she ask sitting up slipping off her heels

_"Naw I'll order a pizza...oh and what's with the shoot tomorrow I thought we had the day off"_ She ask kinda out of it as she turns out of the lot

"Yeah, Mr. Long, what's to shoot some last minute scenes...nothing big just..." she slips off her shirt and grabs her's off the table, "a prank scene with you and Jerry" she puts the phone on speaker to finish changing

_"Oh alright...well I'll see you at the hospital" _she sighs a little as she hangs up

"Jennette...Ms. McCurdy" Judge Amanda repeats herself causing Jennette to snap out of her daze, "can you please approach the stand" she looks over her glasses at her

"Yes, Your Honor" She nods and stands walking to the witness stand taking a seat the bailiff walks over with a bible in his hand, she places her hand on the book

"Do you promise to tell the truth the whole truth so help you god" he ask

"I do" she nods and sits

"Ms. McCurdy please share with us your side of the story"

"Well it happened about a year ago..." She begins to explain

**One Year Earlier...**

"GOD" Jennette sighs flopping down on the bed with Miranda sitting on the other side

"What's wrong" she raises an eyebrow looking at her

"You don't care...it's stupid" she says into the pillow

"Come on, Jen, it's something if you're this annoyed" she rolls her eyes

"Well" she says sitting up and looking at Miranda "it's about...that kiss last night" she looks down

"Oh...that" she bites her lip with a little blush, "well I mean it was funny to see Nathan shocked" she says trying to lighten the ever growing butterflies and both girls stomach's

"Yeah...but I...I haven't been able to think straight all day" she pouts

"Yeah" she looks down then back up a little, "do you...do you wanna do it again" she ask causing Jennette to look at her in a mix of shock and happiness

Jennette's response was leaning in close and kissing her friend, soon the girls are feverishly kissing one another with Jennette laying over Miranda

"That is enough, Ms. McCurdy" the judge says cutting her off, "I believe that I'll take a short reccess to...get ready for Ms. Cosgroves statement" she says causing a small laugh to come from people in the courtroom, She stands and exits as Jennette and Miranda begin to talk

"That was great...but hold back on the...sex" Miranda says with a smile trying not to laugh

"Why you like it" she grins and steals a quick kiss

**Well ladies and gents it's been a long, long time but I am back. To explain where I was well I had family issues I needed to help with and didn't have much time to write, but good news seeing as I'm getting the most feed back for this story I'm making this my top thing to do because this was my most planned out story I've ever done. So to those that "liked" and "favorited" and for the ONE person that gave me a review I want to thank you and the wait...is...over...ENJOY ^_^**


End file.
